This invention relates to collapsible ladders particularly suitable for use in series as an emergency escape mechanism for high-rise buildings.
Modern high-rise buildings are typically designed with no provision for emergency escape, such as during a fire, except for the elevators and internal stairways. Elevators are likely to be inoperative in a serious fire and are, in any event, not recommended as an escape route. Similarly, internal stairways often become blocked during a fire. As a consequence, a serious tragedy has occurred where internal escape routes are unavailable.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative external escape means. Preferably, such escape means would be of a design versatile enough for installation on a large percentage of existing and future high-rise constructions which vary considerably in their designs. It is also desirable that such escape means not detract from the esthetic design of the building but that it be capable of modification to blend with any of a variety of architectural styles.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a collapsible ladder suitable for installation on high-rise structures for emergency escape.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fire escape for high-rise buildings which is both highly functional and esthetically pleasing in design.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a collapsible ladder mounted in a window frame which could be supplied as a single unit for easy incorporation into a building.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a fire-escape ladder capable of modification to blend with a variety of high-rise designs.